The present invention relates to a marking device for sawing apparatus, especially to a marking device mounted on a sawing apparatus to display a segment of sawing indication line.
The conventional sawing apparatus can be classified to circular saw and jig saw. The jig saw can only perform longitudinal cutting jobs for articles such as wooden material. The circular saw, after many-year developments, can perform both longitudinal cutting and skew cutting. The longitudinal cutting job can be guided by the marker on both sides of the article to be cut, thus performing precise cutting. The cutting wheel of the circular saw is lower to the article to be cut at the same time when the feed handle is operated to start the sawing blade. However, the skew cutting is more difficult to handle, especially for cutting circular articles. The problem is generally solved by two ways. The sawing blade is firstly not started and lowered down to align with the cutting position. Afterward, the feed handle of the sawing blade is released to perform actual cutting. Otherwise, the sawing blade directly performs pre-cutting and the material is wasted when the pre-cutting is not correctly performed. The above two approaches are both time and labor consuming, especially when great amounts of articles are to be cut.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a marking device for sawing apparatus, wherein a marker emitting a straight cutting indication line projecting on an article to be cut. The straight cutting indication line can facilitate the sawing of a circular article and the calibration of a replaced blade.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a marking device for sawing apparatus having a sawing blade and a blade rack behind the sawing blade and supporting the sawing blade. The marking device comprises a fixing frame arranged on the blade rack, a marker arranged within the fixing frame and having a light source therein, a cylinder lens arranged on the fixing frame. A light emitted from the light source and passing through the cylinder lens to forms a straight cutting indication line projecting on an article to be cut. The power of the marker and the trigger of the sawing blade can be simultaneously or independently turned on.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: